


The Old World

by Jaxx (BabyBlueTears)



Series: The Old And The New [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anger Management, Anxiety, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueTears/pseuds/Jaxx
Summary: Harry Hook, the only son of Captain Hook, is 7 years old, and had no hand, and in his fathers drunken eyes, will never be a captain.Uma of the Isle, the daughter of the sea witch Ursula, has always felt the magic under her skin, and wants to set it free, along with everyone she cares about.Gil LeGume, the youngest son of Gaston LeGume, has defied everything he was ever taught and looks up to a girl, getting beaten down because of it.They grow up, being beaten and bruised from family. They grow up isolated, only knowing love is a weakness. Somehow they find strength in each other. Nothing can push a Captain and her Mates down.





	The Old World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like it!

Harry Hook, the only son of the famous Captain Hook, now lay at the back of Ursula’s fish and chips shop. A large thin blanket covered his now stub of a hand, and his two only friends, refused to leave his side. He was around 7 at the time. His birthday wish? To be just like his father, to have a hook rather than a hand. When TicTock wouldn't bite the young boys hand off, his father in a drunken state, took a rusty meat cleaver to his sons hand.  
This was the same boy who was born pigeon toed and couldn't walk correctly until the age of 6. This was the same boy who was made fun of for being the smallest on the Isle, the fact that he protected his younger sister CJ, who was only around two years old, from his father's drunken violent streaks, ignored completely.  
But there he was, being sheltered by his best friends Uma and Gil. Best and friends are two rare words to hear on the isle, so, them being said next to each other, is even rarer. Yet, the three of them knew, till all three of them died, they wouldn’t leave each others side.  
Uma of the Isle lay next to him, watching his body rise and fall, waiting for him to fall asleep so she can convince her mother she can kill his father. Needless to say, she’s pissed. But she is glad her mother had enough since to help the 7 year old. She feels him shiver and scoots closer to him, playing with his hair. Something she’s taken habit to.  
She watches the back, where her mother is, watching as Ursula’s head pops out every so often, checking on the boy. But as she does, Uma scoots away from the boy. Instantly scooting closer when her mother leaves her sight. She looks up at Gil, as he plays his harmonica. Smiling just slightly.  
Gil LeGume plays his harmonica sitting on the counter. Not really understanding what's going on, just that his friend is sick. He stops putting his hands to his sides and looking down at Uma and Harry. He sees the way she looks at Harry. He can’t say he wants to be in Harry’s position, but he’s tired and, wants to lay with them. He turns and sits cross legged on the counter facing the door, it’s dark. He wonders if his father sent his brothers to look for him. Or if Harriet is out looking for Harry. After a moment he thinks that they probably aren't looking for them. He turns back to Uma and Harry. Uma is leaning against the wall and falling asleep.  
Gil hops off the counter as gentle as he can and sits next to her, she looks at him before resting her head on his shoulder and almost instantaneously falling asleep.  
In the back of Ursula’s Fish and Chips, if anyone walked in at this moment, they would look behind the counter and see three young villain kids, two leaning on each other and the third with his head in the girls lap. For any other person who didn’t live on the isle, this would be an adorable sight, but to anyone on the isle, the three were weak. Showing that they cared for each other. This was the start of a beautiful trio. One that seemed that no one would ever be able to break it.


End file.
